


Overalls

by justdk



Series: Rovinsky Week 2018 [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, country fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Kavinsky visits Ronan at the Barns





	Overalls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rovinsky Week 2018, Day 7: Domesticity  
> *contains some non explicit sexy times

“I did not sign up to be a farm gay,” Kavinsky calls out.

Ronan halts and turns around, hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Kavinsky’s sitting on the railing of the back porch, bare feet kicking in the warm, summer air. He’s wearing a pair of short cutoff denim overalls that Ronan’s never seen before. Just the overalls. And his white shades. He’s far too pasty and scrawny and embellished with tattoos for the country hoe look and yet… it’s working. Ronan sets down his pail of feed and saunters over.

“Where’d you get the overalls?” Ronan pinches K’s exposed side, tickling at his ribs, making Kavinsky snort with laughter.

“Dreamer’s Supply, of course,” Kavinsky answers. “Check this out, you unhook these little metal things at the top and you’re instantly naked. It’s amazing. I’ve never felt more free in my life.”

Ronan nods, his mind fritzed out by the mental image of K losing his overalls at a moment’s notice. Kavinsky pushes his shades up and winks, before letting them slip back on his nose. He takes a long gulp of orange juice – straight from the carton – and shifts his thighs a little farther apart, then leans back, his grip on the railing keeping him from falling. It’s quite a show and Ronan regrets that he really does have to get his chores done.

“Well don’t go wandering in the fields like that,” Ronan cautions, “or you’ll have some little friends hitching a ride and sucking on your nether regions.”

Kavinsky chokes. “My what now.”

“Nether regions,” Ronan repeats. “Your posterior, derrière. Your junk?”

“I understood you the first time, man,” Kavinsky says, reaching over to rub his hand over Ronan’s scalp. “What kinda dick-sucking varmits you got in your fields?”

“Jesus,” Ronan sighs. “Do you not know this much? Ticks, K. I’m talking about ticks, little blood-drinking bugs that crawl up your legs and latch onto the most private places.”

“Oh, those fuckers.” Kavinsky looks wildly disappointed. “That’s not exciting.”

Ronan pinches him again because he can and because he’s happy K came to visit. The overalls reveal how much he’s enjoyed Kavinsky’s company in a trail of brilliant hickeys starting at his throat and extending down his thighs.

“Speaking of exciting,” Ronan kisses the back of Kavinsky’s neck, “turn around, would’ya?”

Kavinsky does as he asks, sitting on the rail facing Ronan. He takes his shades off and puts them on Ronan’s face, grinning at him. “What’d you have in mind, farmer boy?”

Ronan slips his hands under K’s overalls, running them all over his skin until Kavinsky is covered in goosebumps, his heart hammering beneath Ronan’s palm. They kiss slowly, in time with the lingering passes of Ronan’s hands. Kavinsky can’t keep his hands to himself either, clutching at Ronan’s back and arms.

“Fuck me…” Kavinsky groans softly. “Your hands are so rough…”

“You like that?” Ronan nips at Kavinsky’s throat, stubble scraping over his skin.

Kavinsky presses forward until he has Ronan snug between his legs. “Obviously.”

Ronan laughs and hugs Kavinsky tighter. “You have to visit more often.”

“Hmm.” Kavinsky isn’t really into giving hugs but he lets Ronan have his moment, which Ronan appreciates. “Try a little harder, Lynch.”

“Skinny dipping,” Ronan murmurs against his mouth, his fingers unlatching the overalls. “Naked sunbathing.”

“I burn in the sun,” Kavinsky protests, “ _you_ burn in the sun.”

The overalls fall around his hips and Ronan leans down to kiss his chest, his ribs, his stomach.

“So let’s burn together.”

Kavinsky’s eyes are dark and wide, his hands on Ronan’s face, then cupping the back of his head when Ronan gets down on his knees.

When Ronan’s done and Kavinsky can breathe again he admits, “I might be a little bit of a farm gay.”

Ronan rolls his eyes and kisses K’s forehead. “I’m sure it’s all due to the wonders of nature.”

“If you’re referring to your mouth, then yes,” Kavinsky smirks. “Definitely yes.”

[FYI: Ronan sends Opal on scouting missions whenever K shows up so he can do whatever and not worry about her spying. She is extremely wary of K anyhow because he’s a dreamer. But don’t worry! She’ll come around. In the meantime Kavinsky cannot get over Ronan being a Dream Daddy. Yes, he calls him this, with humor and a good dose of naughtiness. Ronan hates it… but does he really?]

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
